


Snowball Valley

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, the best friends power rangers ever invented tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Snow fight am I right?





	

**Day 5 - Playing in The Snow**

“Hiyaaa!”

The shout that comes from Kelsey when she throws the snowball is insanely loud, a show of power as the white compact snowball flies through the air.

“Oof” is Chad’s retaliatory reply, falling to the ground, his snowball going off course as he hits the floor.

The yellow ranger bounds over.

“You okay?”

“Uh yeah. Give me a minute Kels”

She bounces away behind her hastily built snow wall. As Chad stands up and re-balances himself. Readying another snowball.

“Take this.” The force he throws the ball with is stupid. Kelsey pops her head out from behind the snow wall at the perfect time, it hits her square in the chest. Her laughter echoes across the field. Bringing a smile to his face.

“That was a good one Chad” she says as his face appears in her view.

“Thank you, Kelsey,” he offers her a hand up. And swings her into a gentle hug. “Sorry if I hurt you”

“Yo Chad, Kelsey! Come on!”

Kelsey giggles again

“Woops. Better get going” and before he knows it she’s over by the rescue rover. He trundles along, smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, Snowball Valley is another level in Diddy Kong Racing


End file.
